


Adventures In Babysitting

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Consensual Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Written as part of the spring challenge over at LJ community Spanking World, were I picked a decorative egg and was given a prompt to inspire a fic. My prompt was *was that meant to hurt*Set in the time frame of season one episode 12 Internal Affairs. Malcolm is a none cooperative patient and JT pulls babysitting duty, trouble ensues. Papa Gil also features of course 🥰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Adventures In Babysitting

Prodigal Son

“Come on Gil, Why me, I don’t do babysitting duty,” JT complained to his boss.  
“Because his usual babysitter is unavailable, you know this.”  
JT looked at his watch hopefully, “Won’t Dani be finished in court in less than an hour...he can survive on his own for that long,”  
Arroyo tried again, “were you not listening, Dani is gonna be stuck in court all afternoon?”  
“Oh,” JT groaned then brightened as a thought occurred to him,  
“You’re the boss, can’t you take the afternoon off and go sit with him?”  
“I’ll be in a meeting until at least 5pm, and I need someone to check in with Bright, and I’m asking you JT.” Gil said patiently.

JT gave an over dramatic sigh, “Fine, I’ll take my laptop over to his place and work from there. But you’re seriously gonna owe me one Gil.”

Arroyo came over and patted his friend and colleague on the arm gratefully, “thanks, I appreciate it. I’m hoping we’ll manage to pack him off on vacation next week, but he’s still on bed rest for a few more days. And as much as I love him, I don’t trust him to stay put of his own accord.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it this once. Any special instructions, do I get to handcuff him to a radiator if he tries to sneak out?”

Gil gave a twitch of a smile, “hopefully it won’t come to that, Make sure he eats something and rests up, tell him I’ll see him for dinner tonight.”

“I’ll tell Bright I’m in charge until you get there, “ JT smirked knowing that would get a rise out of the profiler.

Gil rolled his eyes but made no comment.

At his loft Bright sat on his couch working his way through his third coffee of the morning. He was also busy poking a chop stick down the inside of his caste, damn the thing itched like crazy. Hopefully this meant he was healing and the caste would come off soon. He was also looking forward to his first day of freedom since he got out of the hospital. He thought when he’d managed to get rid of his Germanic nurse that would be that, but oh no Gil had other ideas. He’d tried just turning up at the precinct and inserting himself into any ongoing cases. But annoyingly Gil would find out and make his go home(and he had no qualms about manhandling him out of the precinct, like he was some puppy who’d wondered in off the street!)

But today was gonna be different, Danni was in court and Gil had meetings all day. And he’d already checked and there was no police car parked outside the building spying on him. You’d really think Gil would have better things to do with department resources than make sure he stayed home.  
He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his day but a good place to start would be a visit to Edrisa, he’d text her when he’d finished his coffee. The pathologist was his life line, she kept him up to date with cases and anything interesting that crossed her desk. At least she never told him to go home. Bright’s musings were interrupted by his door buzzer, damn he hoped it wasn’t his mom. Maybe it was Ainsley, he thought as he went to find out.

It turned out to the the last person he would have expected,  
“Er...TJ, what’s up?”  
“Just buzz me up man,”  
“Okkk,” Bright replied and started to unlock the door.

JT pushed past the younger man and headed to the counter and deposited his laptop bag and deli bag there. Then he turned back towards the door taking his coat off and went to hang it up. He noticed that Bright was still loitering at his open door, 

“Ok dude, shut the door and come and eat your lunch...brunch, “ he amended cause he doubted Bright had had any breakfast either.

Bright closed the loft door and padded back towards the counter to collect his coffee mug.

“I’ve already eaten,” he lied with practised ease.  
“Yeah, sure you have,” JT replied sceptically as he threw the deli bag at the younger man,  
“call this an extra snack or whatever, just sit there and eat,” he gestured to a stool at the counter.

Bright caught the bag and peered inside like he expected to find something unpleasant, and not a couple of inoculate looking pasteries.

“What are you even doing here Detective?”  
“Needed somewhere quiet to work on my case-files? what do ya think, I’m the babysitter.”

Bright huffed indignantly, it was bad enough that Gil didn’t trust him to stay home and rest (ok, so he had good reason, but to hear it said out loud was just embarrassing, especially coming from JT!)

“I was just about to shower and head out so no babysitter required today thanks all the same,” he snapped.

“No,”  
“Excuse me?” Bright asked.  
“I said no, what you’ll be doing is eating those pasteries and takin’ a nap, you must need it being so cranky,” 

Deep breaths Bright told himself, you are not being cranky, you’re being a reasonable adult, “I’m having lunch with my mother, she’s expecting me...” Bright said as he resisted the urge to stamp his bare foot.

“thought you said you’d already eaten?”  
“That was breakfast,” Bright said, thinking on his feet.

Now JT definitely knew the other man was lying, eating twice in one day voluntarily, who was he kiddin’ “ok, call her, let me speak to your mom?” 

“What?”  
“Call your mother and I’ll get confirmation of your lunch plans and all three of us can have a nice cosy meal together, how does that sound?” JT said reasonably.

Bright stomped around the counter and smushed the deli bag on the counter, there might even have been a slight foot stamp thrown in for good measure. 

“I don’t need your permission...”  
“Yeah you do, Gil says I’m in charge until he gets here tonight,” 

Bright stood opened mouthed for brief seconds and then gave a nervous laugh,  
“And how are you gonna stop me?”

The older man turned in his seat towards Bright, “well my first thought would be to handcuff you to a radiator, but Gil probably wouldn’t approve,” he smirked.

Bright tried a change of tactics, “isn’t babysitting a bit below your pay grade detective? I know you don’t want to be here...what Gil doesn’t know won’t hurt him...”

JT wagged a finger, “you tryin’ to get rid of me Bright?”  
“Yes,” Bright muttered,  
“What was that?”  
“I said I have plans...”  
Tarmel jabbed a finger at the vacant stool, “yeah ya do, eat and then go plant your ass on the couch or go to bed. I’m reasonable you even get to pick. If you have a problem with the plan, well take it up with Gil,” he added.

Bright had had enough of being treated like a 5 year old and made to barge past the other man and head to shower and dress. But found himself caught by his good arm and swung around. Just as he was about to loudly complain about being man handled he received a solid smack on his backside.

“What the...” Bright spluttered as he backed away and rubbed at his stinging butt as he stared in disbelief. 

JT shrugged, “I got kid brothers this isn’t my first babysitting gig, just do as your told and let me get some work done Bright,”

Bright glared, “was that supposed to hurt?”

Ignoring the pout sent in his direction JT gave his trademark look, the one that meant , are you serious. He advanced a step towards the younger man, and pointed at the empty stool,

“get over here now and eat or you’ll find out how much of a hurt I can put on you,”

Bright really didn’t think much of the way his day was turning out and keeping a close eye on the detective he slowly edged away around the opposite side of the counter. Putting as much distance as he could between them without being too obvious, he didn’t really want a scene with JT. But he was totally fed up with being told what to do.

“No,” Bright said as he continued to edge away a little further, now well out of reach of the other man.

“fine,” JT replied and sat back down as he took out his cell phone.

Ok, Bright though, not quite what he was expecting, maybe things were looking up. JT probably just wasn’t as invested in running his life as much as Gil, or as concerned over his well being as Dani. Bright jumped when his phone rang and he was glad he’d left it on the coffee table and not it’s usual spot on the counter. He headed over to answer it, the caller ID said it was Gil. He hesitated a second before answering.

Detective Tarmel swivelled around on his stool to watch the younger man and noticed with satisfaction when his face noticeably paled. Then he turned back and began to unpack his laptop and files. While he shuffled through a few files he eavesdropped on the rather one sided phone conversation. There were definitely a few ‘yes sirs’ thrown in before it ended.

“Ok, Yeah, yes Gil I hear you, see you later tonight. Yes Sir,” he answered and tried to keep the frustration out of his voice as he hung up. Malcolm fought off the urge to throw his damn phone at the wall, would have if he hadn’t been so attached to it. So settled for tossing it over onto his bed. Then just stood, arms at his sides stiffly, eventually frustration gave way to embarrassment. Sighing he knew he couldn’t keep putting it off so headed back to the breakfast counter.

Detouring briefly to pour two mugs of coffee and collect a plate he slid back onto a stool at the counter, making sure to keep as far from his companion as the four stools allowed. And accepted the deli bag that JT shoved towards him, “sorry,” Bright muttered. Then dumped the contents of the bag onto his plate and began to pick at the food.

“I can’t believe you told on me!” Malcolm blurted out.

JT shrugged, “like I said, this ain’t my first babysitting gig. Whenever the kids didn’t take me seriously, I’d ring one of my folks and they’d read em the riot act.” 

“Gil’s not my parent,” Bright pouted.

JT gave the younger man a raised eye brow look, “whatever you say. And while we’re on that subject, what did Gil have to say?”

Bright nibbled on the inside of his right cheek, stalling for time, “nothing much...ya know, eat your lunch and take a nap,”

JT gave him a quizzical look, “and?” 

Bright let the silence simmer between them for a few long second before his shoulder sagged and a blush spread up his face, ”do as you’re told.” He kept Gil’s threat of a spanking if he didn’t comply to himself. He ducked his head to avoid eye contact.

“Okey doaky, back to square one then, finish eating and let me get some work done “JT said reasonably.

Bright drained the last of his coffee and pushed his half eaten plate of pastries away. Getting ready to head to the couch and watch tv or maybe take that nap. As he was edging widely past the older man, JT gestured him closer.

“I was forgettin’ we have a little unfinished business, come here,“

Bright eyed JT suspiciously as he picked at the edge of his caste, now what.

Keeping the amusement out of his voice, “what did Gil tell you?”  
Bright didn’t quite manage to keep a hint of a whine out of his reply, “do as you tell me.”  
“Well, do I gotta call him back?”  
“No!” The younger man said quickly and dipped his head in embarrassment before taking the few steps that took him into JT’s personal space. And felt a strong grip on his arm as he was turned sideways and a hard slap landed on his butt.

“Ow!” He yelped each time the palm of JT’s hand landed a stinging slap to his bottom. He tried to side step and avoid the smacks but the grip on his arm increased and if anything the slaps that continued to land were even harder. And then it was over and he was free to back away, which he did quickly and turned to stare at the older man in disbelief.

“Now that was meant to hurt,” JT stated flatly, “now buzz off kid and take a nap while I get to some reports finally.” He ordered.

Bright just stood indecisively for a few long seconds before bolting for the bathroom and slamming the door and leaning against it heavily. Then he stepped away from the door with a yelped “ouch” after the hard wood came into contact with his stinging behind. He vigorously tried rub the sting out of his bottom. What the hell was that about, first it was Gil deciding he needed to be physically disciplined. And now he had JT swatting him! Something had definitely shifted, and the older man had never called him kid before, that was Gil’s domain. Bright went over to the sink and splashed cold water on his face, doing his best to settle the blush down. Then he quietly cracked the bathroom door open and padded over to his bed. He lowered himself down gingerly onto it and reached for his restraints. Once they were fastened he rolled over onto his side and did his best to ignore his stinging butt as he drifted to sleep.

An hour or so later the detective decided to take a break and see if the kid had the makings of a sandwich in his refrigerator. He wondered just how and when Bright went from being weird annoying profiler to annoying kid brother status? Damn at this rate he’d be telling him what his initials stood for, “nah,” commented out loud with a chuckle. 

Bright slowly stirred from sleep and rolled over stretching and groaned a low whining, “ow,” as his bottom came into contacted with his firm mattress. He flicked off his restraints and clambered out of bed and searched under it for some shoes. Then he went in search of more coffee. 

Packing away his laptop the older man glanced in Bright’s direction,  
“Gil’ll be here in about twenty minutes and says to get plates out cause he’s bringing take away with him kid.”

Malcolm put his coffee down and went to get plates and cutlery and grudgingly turned to JT, “you staying to eat?”

“Nope I got a home to go to, kid,” he grinned.  
“Don’t call me that,” Bright grumbled under his breath.  
“You still cranky even after a long nap?” JT commented ignoring Brights discomfort and the glare that earned him. “Anyways you think you can stay outta trouble for fifteen minutes until Gil gets here?”

“I’ll do my best,” Malcolm replied with sarcasm.  
“Ok then l’ll head home, see you at the office tomorrow, oh hang on, your still grounded aren’t you,” he said grinning unrepentantly, then added, “won’t be long until your vacation next week and then you can really cut loose, stay up past your bed time even. I’ll let myself out.”

Bright was still glaring at the closed loft door minutes after the older man had left, then rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in them. He glanced at his watch, oh great he had a full ten minutes of freedom before the next shift arrived. With a sigh he went to visit with sunshine, at least she appreciated him he thought with a pout.

They sat on the couch balancing their plates of food on their knees. Bright sat cross legged in the far corner of the couch facing Gil and picked at his food. Gil watched the young man as he ate his own food.

“I’d ask if you behaved for JT if I didn’t already know the answer to that kid,”  
“I didn’t do anything,” Bright said defensively.  
“Except argue? About what kid?”  
Malcolm forked a mouthful of food to avoid answering, not knowing what JT had tattled about.  
“And what is it you’re meant to be doing this week Malcolm?” Gil prompted.  
Rolling his eyes he repeated by rote, “stay hydrated, eat regularly and get plenty of rest,”  
Studying the young man closely Gil asked, “do you want a spanking Malcolm?”  
“No!” The young man replied with an unmistakable whine and avoided making eye contact.  
Gil put his plate on the coffee table and scooted further along the couch, “what were you arguing about?”  
“It was nothing Gil, just said I had plans...”  
“Plans that didn’t involve doing as I’ve told you?”  
“Lunch with my Mom,”  
“And did you? And kid, if you’re wondering if lying is an option, well I don’t recommend it.”  
Shoulders sagging in defeat Malcolm made eye contact finally, “I was just going to go and visit Edrisa. Then he rushed on, I’m bored stuck in the loft all the time an what harm can it do. And I don’t even need a babysitter...”

“You agreed to bed rest when the doctors let you home a week early? Correct?”  
“I didn’t actually mean it,” Bright muttered in frustration. 

Gil’s eyes widened although why this confession should surprised him he didn’t know. The kid had really done it this time and he made to grab Malcolm’s arm but the young man bounced up off the couch and just out of reach. They both watched the uneaten plate of food hit the floor as Malcolm backed away.

Oh dear god when would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut and quit while he was ahead. All he’d had to do was eat his damned lunch and take a nap and it had somehow devolved into this mess. He turned his best puppy dog look towards his mentor and father figure,  
“I’m sorry Gil...I know I was planning to go out, but I didn’t...and anyways JT already hit me,” 

“Excuse me?” Gil asked in confusion as he closed the distance between them and grasped the young man’s chin in one hand. He turned Malcolm’s head looking for signs of a fight. His other hand took a firm grip on the young man’s shoulder, “what do you mean, JT hit you?”

Bright truly wished he’d never got out of bed that day as a blush crept up his face for the umpteenth time or so it seemed.

Squirming with embarrassment and still held firmly by his shoulder and chin he had nowhere to hide, “We had a disagreement and he slapped my butt,” Bright said with a disgruntled pout. “And can you tell him to stop calling me a kid! I know you do, but that’s different and JT’s not even that much older than me, so he can’t...” Bright broke off complaining when he noticed the stern look he was getting from Gil.

The older man tuned out the kid’s prattling, not wanting to be distracted, Malcolm’s state of mind and general mood seemed to be able to turn on a hair pin. One second he looked about to burst into tears and the next he was like a kid with unlimited allowance let loose in a candy store. So it was very easy to let yourself get distracted by the enigma that was Malcolm Bright. But not today, that much he was determined about. To that end he released his grip on the kid’s face but gave him a shake to get his attention.

“Ok, so today’s babysitting antics have been dealt with, we can agree on that kid,” Gil almost felt sorry for him when he saw the young man visibly relax and give a small smile.  
“Does that mean I can have my arm back?” Bright asked hopefully.  
“Not quite yet, still the not so small matter of you making a conscious decision to lie about your health and well being.”  
“No I didn’t,” the young man said indignantly.  
“You agreed to bed rest to get an early release from hospital? Yes?” Gil asked patiently.  
“Oh that,”  
“Yes Malcolm, that.”  
Bright fidgeted, “But you needed me at work, I’d missed weeks already...”  
“I needed you to rest and recuperate, even ordered you to do so? Right?”  
“Well yes, and I did stay home...”  
Gil cut him off, “you lied your way out of hospital early and what little rest you've gotten has been enforced. We’ve spent almost more time dragging you home this week than working,” Gil exaggerated.  
“Should’ve just let me work,” Bright muttered accusingly.

“Ow! Gil, that hurt!” He whined loudly as a overly hard slap landed dead centre on his behind. Gil didn’t bother responding and hauled the young man over to the couch, sidestepping the plate on the carpet. Then he sat down on the couch and with a firm yank on Malcolm’s trapped arm had him over his lap. With his arm now release Bright threw if back to try and protect his bottom from what he knew would come next. But Gil pinned it to the small of his back and held him in place. Bright tried to get off Gil’s lap but found a leg already trapping his own in place. He still wriggled about furiously but couldn’t avoid the first flurry of slaps that landed on his butt. He had to make do with yelling about the injustice and indignity of getting spanked for no good reason. Well Gil thought he had good reason to do it, but Malcolm didn’t agree and let it be known. 

By the time Gil was finishing the third round of landing hard smacks to every inch on the kids bottom and top of his thighs, Bright’s complaints had settled into whining for him to stop and how sorry he was, even if he wasn’t too clear on just what he was sorry about.  
Gil released the young man’s trapped hand but still kept him firmly in place, and could hear Bright sniffling as he rested his head on his arms,  
“We’re almost done here kid, what was this spanking for?” He asked gently.  
Sniffling and feeling sorry for himself Bright tried to marshal his thoughts, but he was a sweaty mess and all he could think about was his punished bottom.  
“I’m not sure...but I won’t do it again,” he added quickly. But the answer was obviously not good enough, cause Gil smacked his butt again,  
“ow, ouch!l he yelped as both butt cheeks were attacked viciously,  
“stop, stop, I remember, cause I lied to get out of hospital early and I didn’t stay home when you ordered me to.” 

Gil stopped and rested his hand on the kid’s back, “ Good boy Malcolm, we’re almost done, I’m going to let you up in a moment. Then you’re gonna take your pants down and get back over my lap for a final 10 smacks, just to be sure this message has sunk in with you kid. Ok?”  
“Nooo Gil, I don’t wanna do that...you already spanked me enough,” he whined.  
“I say when it’s enough kid not you, and I say it’s 10 more with your pants down. And if you don’t do as your told it’ll still be ten more and then l’ll ask again. So it’s up to you how much longer we’re here, so come on now...”

“It’s not fair,” Bright muttered to himself but started to scramble up and accepted Gils help getting upright. He fumbled with the button on his pants but just managed before Gil could take over. After them pushing them down a bit he sulked all the way back over Gil’s knee.

Gil quickly adjusted the young man and shifted him forward so he could lay the final swats to the kids sit spots. The unexpected motion had the kid whining and grabbing onto his pant leg for added support. He made quick work of laying the ten alternative swats to each sit spot and Malcolm’s yelps turned to sobs quickly and then it was over. He let the kid lay and cry for a few minutes as he stroked the back of his hair and neck to comfort him. When the sobs dried up and just the sniffles continued Gil helped the young man back up so he was sitting text to him. Gil put his arm around Malcolm and drew him in to lean on his shoulder. Then fished a clean handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and forced it on the kid and told him to flow his nose. The poor kid was a damp sweaty mess, but washing up could wait a while. Gil knew the kid was usually pretty needy after getting punished and not just back when he was a kid growing up. 

Once Malcolm eventually started to calm down, the fidgeting started in earnest, damn it his bottom hurt. And as much as he was enjoying wallowing in Gil’s babying him, the pain in his ass drove him to wriggle about until Gil got the message. 

Gil eased his arm from around Malcolm’s shoulders, “ok kid, go wash your face and hit the sack. I’ll clean up that mess,” he said as he gestured to where Bright’s dinner was scattered on the floor. “I’ll wake you in an hour and heat you up some left overs, you’re not getting out of eating your dinner kid,”

As Bright stood up he realised he’d not fixed his pants yet and hiked them over his hips and up as gingerly as he could. Suppressing most of the ‘ow’s’ that threatened as the fabric of his pants grazed his very sore bottom.

He stopped just clear of Gil and turned back, “Gil?”  
“Yeah kid?”  
“Have you got any candy?”  
“Candy?”  
“Yeah, the stuff kids like?” Malcolm added helpfully.  
Gil just starred at the young man for a few moments and then routed about in his jacket pocket before bringing out a single hard candy. He tossed it to Bright, who caught it deftly, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

“Thanks Gil,” he said around the sweet in his mouth and then headed to the bathroom quickly. Before it dawned on the older man that it wasn’t actually best practice to reward recently spanked kids with candy.

Gil shook his head and went to clear up after his kid.

The end.


End file.
